Hidden Self
by randomal
Summary: Non servivano presentazioni per Haruka Tenoh, la sua menzogna continuava a pagare bene, eppure un'inspiegabile sensazione di vuoto continuava a farle compagnia.
1. Chapter 1

**Questa è la mia prima FF in Italiano, in passato ho sempre scritto in Inglese e forse ad un certo punto, tradurrò anche questa. Mi auguro che la storia vi piaccia… buona lettura.**

La stanza profumava di canfora e nicotina, le mura erano coperte da una carta da parati che aveva visto tempi migliori e la moquette non nascondeva di certo gli anni passati ad essere calpestata da un rincorrersi di generazioni, all'angolo vicino la finestra sedeva una piccola cassettiera, come se il suo posto fosse stato quello sin dalla sua progettazione, le foto sopra, per la maggior parte ingiallite, mostravano i ritratti di una famiglia felice, storie di bambini che di cornice in cornice si andavano ad accompagnare con mogli, mariti ed in fine figli, il divano, consumato anche lui, mostrava i segni di un occupante abitudinario, il bracciolo di sinistra, rammendato alla meno peggio e nascosto da una coperta dall'aria vissuta, ma confortevole, faceva ben capire che quello, nel tempo, era stato il posto favorito da chi vi si era seduto fin da quando era stato messo lì, sulla parete opposta a quella della porta dove ora, una figura dai capelli biondi e l'aria triste era poggiata ad osservare in silenzio una tela squarciata di un ricordo.

Erano passati 10 anni, un tempo infinito, che brevemente aveva fatto di una ragazzina, una donna, Haruka Tenoh aveva sempre pensato che un giorno, avrebbe fatto ritorno, che i i minuti e le ore, nella loro clemenza, le avrebbero concesso di indulgere nella libertà di rinnegare il proprio passato e che questo, l'avrebbe attesa immobile, pronto a darle il perdono che non avrebbe mai pensato di necessitare, poi quella telefonata l'aveva strappata dalla sua illusione e con un paio di giorni, aveva chiuso i sui successi in una valigia di Prada e si era diretta a visitare la casa nella quale aveva mosso i primi passi, per trovarla vuota e piena di dubbi, per capire che infondo, nonostante tutto, per quanto non avesse rimpianto le sue scelte, aveva perso per sempre la possibilità di rimediare ai suoi errori.

Erano passati 10 anni, le urla ancora rimbombavano in quella piccola ed umile casa, tutti i soldi spediti per comprare il perdono, erano rimbalzati su quelle mura lise, ma resistenti, nessuno degli sforzi fatti dal pilota più famoso del mondo avevano potuto cambiare la testarda concezione della vita di suo padre, perché mentire non era mai stato concepibile e la vita di Haruka Tenoh, da quando si era chiusa quella porta alle spalle, era stata una menzogna, non importava che quella bugia le avesse portato successo, soldi, macchine, case e tutto quello che aveva sempre sognato, Soichiro Tenoh non vedeva nulla di tutto questo, tutto quello che aveva davanti ai suoi occhi era il risultato di un falsità… imperdonabile.

"Signor Tenoh, noi siamo pronti ad andare, l'architetto ha preso le informazioni che servivano, adesso sta a lei decidere cosa vuole fare con la proprietà"

La voce dell'avvocato aveva un non so cosa di irritante, d'altronde, Haruka pensò, questa doveva essere una routine per uno che si occupava di eredità, quindi, si girò che già indossava la sua maschera, quella che mai aveva un'espressione leggibile, quella che indossava nelle occasioni in cui non avrebbe potuto fare altro.

"Bene, andiamo pure, penserò più tardi a cosa fare".

* * *

><p>Una email della sua agente la indirizzò verso l'Hilton di Tokio, alla reception la sua sola presenza ed una firma frettolosa le consegnarono le chiavi di una suite all'ultimo piano, non servivano presentazioni per Haruka Tenoh, la bottiglia di Christal sul tavolo all'entrata con un 'Benvenuto all'Hilton Hotel, mi auguro che si goda il suo soggiorno' e la firma del direttore le disegnarono un triste sorriso sul volto, la sua menzogna continuava a pagare bene, eppure un'inspiegabile sensazione di vuoto continuava a farle compagnia.<p>

**Mi rendo conto che si tratta di un capitolo un tantino confusionario, Haruka in questa storia è una persona profondamente combattuta fra quello che vuole e quello che si sente di essere, pensavo fosse importante iniziare dall'inizio, Michiru arriverà presto ed il presente comincerà ad evolversi.**

**Mi auguro di avervi intrigato, almeno un pò, per favore, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.**

**A.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Purtroppo, il lavoro mi tiene spesso lontano dalle mie passioni, spero che nonostante tutto, leggiate questo capitolo e che vi piaccia. A._

**Hidden Self - Capitolo Secondo**

Aveva 17 anni quando, durante uno dei suoi tanti giri di prova nel Kart dello zio, un signore ben vestito si era avvicinato al box ed aveva chiesto di lei, lasciando un biglietto da visita dall'aria seria e costosa, l'aveva salutata con un sorriso, dopo aver domandato se poteva venire a vederla girare qualche volta, lei, che nulla aveva visto dietro a quella camicia stirata perfettamente e la cravatta ben annodata, aveva distrattamente annuito per poi tornare al suo motore, come ogni sacrosanto pomeriggio, per renderlo più veloce... sempre più veloce.

Nel giro di un paio di settimane, il signore ben vestito fece ritorno più volte, a volte accompagnato da altra gente, osservava quel kart girare con gli occhi di chi sapeva cosa stava per succedere, ogni curva passava sotto il suo scrutinio, ogni errore era palesemente leggibile nei suoi occhi, poi, per molte settimane non si fece più vedere.

L'inverno quell'anno fu rigido, nonostante gli sforzi di Haruka e molti dei suoi risparmi, dalla consegna dei giornali la mattina, spesi in sale da spargere, la pista, la maggior parte dei giorni era inagibile per colpa del ghiaccio, il proprietario, un uomo anziano che a suo tempo aveva visto la ribalta come meccanico per la Formula 1, aveva proposto alla ragazza di rimanere comunque nei paraggi e di aiutarlo con quei pochi lavori di preparazione di auto che gli rimanevano e lei aveva accettato senza il minimo dubbio.

Le giornate passavano veloci ad imparare i più piccoli segreti di motori, frizioni e sospensioni, cose che nel suo futuro avrebbero, a sua insaputa, rappresentato la differenza fra la bravura e l'eccellenza, fino ad un lunedì qualunque di un febbraio gelido, quando il volto dell'uomo ben vestito fece capolino dalla porta dell'officina.

Sembrava che il vecchio proprietario della pista e l'uomo d'affari si conoscessero, e l'impressione fu presto confermata, quando fu proprio il suo mentore a presentarle colui che le avrebbe cambiato la vita.

L'uomo d'affari, Steven Johnson il suo nome, le parlo' a lungo, le racconto' di essere un talent scout e di aver visto in lei un brillante futuro nel mondo dei motori, la giovane Haruka, che veniva da una famiglia umile, non aveva creduto ai suoi occhi quando sul lungo contratto dai termini complicati, aveva letto le cifre che avrebbe guadagnato, la condizione, semplice, cambiare identità, rimpiazzare un semplice Miss con un Mr, al tempo, quando la penna scivolo' disegnando la sua firma con tutto il valore dei suoi 18 anni appena compiuti, sembrava fosse una cosa minuscola, senza valore, in cambio del suo sogno.

Quando torno' a casa, raccontando l'incredibile storia al padre, fu' sorpresa nel leggere disapprovazione nei suoi occhi, l'uomo di fronte a lei passo' velocemente dallo scuotere la testa alle urla, per la ragazza sembrava impossibile capire come il padre potesse mettere una cosa sciocca come una piccola bugia, davanti al suo brillate futuro, la confusione che provo' alla domanda del genitore su come avesse potuto vendere la propria identità per soldi, si trasformo' presto in rabbia, quella porta si chiuse ed una telefonata a Mr Johnson la fece ritrovare in un lussuoso albergo, al tempo, sembrava veramente che quel giorno, la sua vita sarebbe cambiata per il meglio.

I mesi passarono ed i continui successi, le cene eleganti, i regali costosi, gli alberghi a 5 stelle, ci misero ben poco a conquistare completamente la mente di una ragazzina di 18 anni, i soldi potevano comprarle tutto, il suo potente sponsor le aveva promesso di proteggerla ad ogni costo, mostrandole un amore che ai suoi occhi, il padre le aveva negato.

Haruka Tenoh divento' campione del mondo di Formula 1 dopo una sola stagione, un risultato incredibile che la rese intoccabile e potente, ogni sua richiesta veniva soddisfatta, Haruka Tenoh non aveva più bisogno di nessuno, ma quando si rese conto che tutti i soldi del mondo e tutti i regali mandati al padre non potevano cambiare la situazione, un qualcosa in lei cambio' e quella ragazzina, si trasformo' in una macchina lei stessa, il suo motore, l'adorazione delle masse, il suo carburante le continue attenzioni, il suo unico scopo, andare sempre più veloce, diventare sempre più irraggiungibile.


End file.
